


Emily One Shots/Drabbles

by Itica_writes



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes
Summary: A collection of things I write for Emily. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.
Relationships: emily/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. "I've got you."

The wedding between Victor and Victoria had destroyed Emily. Yes, she wanted him to be with her. That was how it was meant to be, after all. She couldn’t bear to steal another girl’s happy ending. However that didn’t lessen the sting as she watched them say their vows. After the wedding she had went to her favorite place, the balcony overlooking the Land of The Dead. Of course you were there, you were always there for her. She sat leaning on your shoulder, her spent tears leaving shiny trails down her face.

“I’m sorry, Emily. I… I wish I could give you your happy ending.”

“It’s alright. I’m glad I’ve got you to get me through it all.”


	2. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?"

A chilled hand startled you awake, but you relaxed when you saw Emily standing above you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She whispered.

“It’s alright. Is everything ok?” You asked.

“I can’t sleep.” She hesitated a moment, suddenly seeming nervous. “Can I sleep here?”

She looked like she thought you would say no. When you nodded, her face erupted into a smile. She settled down next to you, curling into your warmth. The long dead flowers in her hair tickled your nose, the faintest floral scent still clinging to them. You closed your eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
